Falling Inside the Black
by Revenge77
Summary: Peter is out for revenge against the people that took away his loved ones. Can he deal with new villains and especially one with red hair with an addiction to the song Riot by Three Days Grace. Let's find out and oh, what's this about Revenge and a symbiote? (Sequel to Vindicated)
1. Madness in Me

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

_***Flash Back***_

_Peter looked down at Revenge's face she looked scared to death, and he couldn't blame her. He took a shaky breath and said, "My grip is slipping, the shock I took must of shocked all my nerves which is causing, my powers to malfunction," he didn't know why he told her this, but it just sort of came out._

_"Don't let go! PLEASE don't let go!" Revenge broke down sobbing, for a moment. She knew she was going to fall; her hand was too slippery with the blood coming from the bullet hole._

_Peter frowned and promised, "I won't let you go too; I just won't," he then as Revenge stopped sobbing as she dangled by one limb and she recollected her calmness._

_"P-Peter, I want you listen closely okay. We're all vindicated for our choices and our actions. It's what defines us as who we are. I like you Peter and not just as friend, but promise you won't quit saving people. Promise me you will stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and stay a vigilante and you won't give on life," Revenge said and Peter looked confused, then he realized she was saying goodbye._

_"No, we're both going to get through this alive," Peter said._

_Revenge laughed a little and said, "How, cliché, we both know that's a lie," and she slipped out of his grip her face still plastered with fear and Peter screamed her name in fear. He watched unable to move or do anything as he saw her hit the water and didn't come back up._

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

**Peter:**

It was quiet as everyone sat in rows and as priest finished talking. Just then Skylar Rodgers walked up to the stand and pulled a note.

The girl cleared her throat before saying, "Revenge, was one of my closet friends and a long time ago she gave me this note, saying to never read it unless she was dead. Rev once told me that she had lots of family and only one that was blood, but they were gone. She told me bad people were after her and that was why she could tell me anything of her past. I guess I'm getting to far ahead of myself so I'll read the note.

"If your reading this, Jay, I'm dead…Okay that was too cliché for me. Anyway I'm probably about to be six feet under and everyone is probably crying like a child who got their candy stolen or something. I'm most likely dead, I can't really say because I have died quite a few times for real. I mean seriously who drowns twice on two different Christmases. If I'm dead for real this time, I at least hope I died for something useful."

"Darn, I don't know how to do this, but I guess I don't have a will other then, kill the jerk who killed me and please don't touch my room. Yeah, that's about it, oh and um Jay you can have my Iphone, the password if Cookie Thief. As for you Pete I probably already made you promise to do what you do best. Oh, you can have my camera and laptop to Peter. As for the Heroes just don't forget my pranks and Tony I'm leaving you in charge of taking care of Molly.

"Yeah…I haven't said this for a long time, but it was nice to have a real family for once. I'm sorry I made you cry," Jay said finishing the note Revenge had given her. She stepped down from the stand sat back down beside her Great Grandfather.

Peter watched as they lowered the coffin into the dirt and started to cover the coffin. Everyone around him died, and it wasn't fair. He sighed and turned to leave once Tony grabbed his shoulder.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that everyone you care about is dying because Spider-Man," Tony said sounding out of character.

"I don't blame Spider-Man, Mr. Stark, I blame the people that caused Spider-Man to get them killed," Peter said and walked away and left with his Aunt.

As Peter was walking away he thought, '_I blame Mezmero and Harry and I will destroy them, not by death, but by guilt_.'

**To Be Continued:**

**I'm sorry it's short, but I pretty much accomplished what was needed for a Prologue.**


	2. Collide

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

_***Flash Back***_

_She was on her back in rocks, sand, and dirt, so disoriented. The girl was staring at the sky as she felt so many wounds bleed and broken bones ache with so much pain. She turned her head to the side and thought she saw herself drowning and nothing girl who could have been her as well. The girl then whispered a silent plea for the girl to stop drowning her double. There was no answer only the scene of the girl letting the other's body slip away._

_The other double then stood up and looked towards the woods and nodded. The next thing the girl knew a gun shot was heard and the double fell dead with a bullet in her head. She then looked back at the sky as she listened to the foot steps as they grew closer to her._

_"We've been looking for this one, for awhile," a man out of view said and the girl's world went black._

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

**Unknown:**

The girl was currently unconscious as two men had her by her arms and were dragging her towards a cell. Once to the cell they opened it and tossed her into it, then closed the door again. All the cells were made completely out of concrete, with one little vent that was barred over. There was no way to escape and the girl's captures knew it.

The girl finally woke up after the a while and started to panic, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, and she felt helpless. She reached for something in her pocket, and was relieved to find it still there. So she pulled it out and used it without hesitation, she was glad that the kidnappers let her keep it. The girl then sat up and pulled her knees close to her and started to think, that is until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" the voice asked from the vent to the right of her, the girl looked towards it; she was able to see it now since her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"Yeah," she said her voice sounded hoarse since she probably hasn't used it in a while.

"Okay, good. I'm Andromeda, by the way, or that's what they call me," the voice said.

"Well, Andromeda, it's nice to meet you, but I have a question where are we?" the girl asked.

"They call this place the Hyde," Andromeda said.

"What the hell? What kind of name is the Hyde?" the girl asked.

"It's a sick joke, created by Baron Wolfgang. The guy in charge of this section is a creature called Jackal, so they call this place the Hyde as joke. As in like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," another voice said from the left.

"And who might you be?" The girl asked the voice to the left.

"They call me, Vengeance, what about you, newbie? What do they call you?" she asked and the girl was ask what that means, when they heard a door open followed by footsteps. The three went quiet and listened to the footsteps, which stopped and was followed by the sound of a door opening.

"No, please! I wont mess up again, I PROMISE! PLEASE, don't shoot me!" the girl pleaded and then there was a gun shot, followed by silence.

"Burn her body like the rest," a guy said and the closed; footsteps were heard again and also the sound of dragging was heard, then another door opened and closed.

Silence took place after that until, Vengeance finally said,"Role call."

"Frost," Vengeance said.

"Here," said a British voice.

"Andromeda," Vengeance said.

"Here," Andromeda answered.

"Origin?" Vengeance questioned.

"I'm not going anywhere," said a Southern voice.

"Okay. Red?" Vengeance asked.

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep," a voice hissed from somewhere.

"Newbie?" Vengeance asked.

"What the hell is going on?" the girl asked.

"Good to see your still kicking...That means they got Cleo, poor sap. Good thing I didn't like her," Vengeance said. The girl still wanted answered about what had just took place, because their captors just killed a girl in cold blood.

"What is going on," the girl demanded.

"Okay, it's time you learn the rules, Newbie. One don't talk unless your told to, two I don't answer to you, and three I don't like you so shut up,please," Vengeance said things went quiet again.

The girl sat there for what felt like and finally the one called Frost spoke saying,"What has been happening is that they been killing us lately. They been doing this ever since they found the someone called, Revenge."

"That's not exactly fair," the girl said with a frown.

"We know, that's why everyone here wants the girl dead, if she isn't already. So far though she better hope she is," Frost said angry.

The girl frowned even more at that comment before announcing she was going to sleep. She then laid down down on the ground, and shook as she got lost in thought, until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

**To be continued:**

**I have to admit this chapter is not my best and that it's weak. It was necessary though because, well it just was. Anyway thank you for commenting and following. Goodnight and kudos to ya'll.**


	3. Sick of it

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Peter:**

**One week after the funeral:**

Peter was so silent as he walked through the halls of the school. Everything just felt so hallow, like his heart did. He has been slacking lately on everything and avoiding everyone, he's even skipped school a few times. So when the final bell rang for the day and he walked out of the school he was surprised to see Tony waiting for him. With that Peter quickly turned the other way and tried to avoid him, it didn't work though, since Tony saw him.

"Not so fast, Peter," Tony said grabbing his shoulder before he could disappear into the crowd and Peter sighed in response.

"Look I really don't want to hear with a lecture or what ever you have to say, I'm fine," Peter said and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Pete, I know you've been slacking and skipping school, but that's not why I'm here. It's not my place to scold you," Tony said.

"Then why are you here,Tony?" Peter questioned.

"Because I'm here to tell you that you'll be staying with me,Pepper, and Bruce for a little while," Tony said.

"Why?" Peter asked curious.

"Because your Aunt called me today saying she got emergency call from a friend of hers, and had to head out of state and wont be back for a few weeks to a month," Tony lied, but Peter didn't know that.

"Uh, okay," Peter said a bit unsure and walked with Tony to his car. He had a gut feeling something didn't feel right, but he dropped it because he trusted Tony;he couldn't help, but let it bug him that Tony was acting nicer then usual, it was probably because of Revenge. The thought of Revenge brought back some memories he didn't want to thank about though.

_***Flashback***_

_Peter had been over at the Avengers' Tower or as Revenge called it the 'A' Tower,since it was under some construction currently, for most of the day. He had originally come over because his Aunt kept pestering about the girl who had rescued him, so he was like okay I give up and went over. The only problem was that Revenge wasn't there, because Clint and Natasha had taken her to go see a movie and more junk;it had something to do with not messing with the coffee machine for a month. _

_Anyway he had spent the past whole day with Bruce and Tony in lab and they had been teaching him cool facts on different science stuff. He then finally had a question to ask and at first he didn't ask it because it might seem rude, but it kept eating at him so he finally asked,"Tony, why is Rev the way she is? You know uh..."_

_"Wild,Immoral, and __Mischievous?" Tony asked as he stopped what he was doing and Peter nodded._

_Tony simply shrugged and said,"It's her way of coping I believe. She hides behinds childish pranks, sarcasm, and lies to protect herself from harm, fear, and sorrow...You know she wasn't always like the way she is now."_

_"Really?" Peter asked surprised and Bruce nodded in agreement with what Tony said._

_"Yeah. Two years ago, I was in the living room taking in the damage that Bruce's other side caused, when Jarvis informed me that someone was at the door of the lobby severely injured. I quickly went to the person's aid and found a twelve year old little girl bleeding and I carried her inside and to the medical team on floor nine. Once she woke up after a few days she refused to talk and eat. She wouldn't even look at me or anyone else, and we talked to her over a whisper she burst out crying a sobbing," Tony said pausing for a moment._

_"After that Bruce and I worked with her months trying to get her to talk. And once she did talk she sounded so scared, but she was real sweet and polite at the same time. Then we finally got a name out of her,Eve Regn, which we later found out from Natasha that she had simply anagramed the word Revenge to get. She's smart I'll give her that, anyway after we figured that out we started calling her Revenge or Rev. We tried looking for her family, but she simply said they were all dead. I then adopted her as my niece, since I don't exactly want to be a dad right now. Anyway even now we're still working with Revenge trying to get her to open up, what ever happened in her past,Peter, was bad because she won't trust anyone, she's now started trusting us," Tony said._

_"So what made her the way she is now?"Peter asked curious._

_"I don't know, we just woke up one day and she was angry at the world. She was abusive for a while, and I seemed to be her main target of her wrath. She shot me in a few times in the leg with Clint's bow and arrows. After that Revenge calmed down again after her four month tantrum was done, and now she plays tricks on us three times a day," Tony said and Peter was still confused._

_"It's confusing I know, just go with it though," Bruce said then Revenge's voice echo through the level announcing she was home._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Peter, earth to Peter," Tony said and Peter looked at him realizing he had zoned out.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Peter asked.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go get some ice cream, before we head back to the tower," Tony said.

"Oh, um, sure," Peter said and Tony drove to a ice cream parlor, where they got they got some of the tasty treat. They then went to the park to eat it since, people were crowding around them in the ice cream shop and because Tony wouldn't allow them to eat in his car. So there Peter and Tony were eating ice cream on a park bench in Central Park.

"Hey, kid, I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask, why don't you want Spider-Man punished for the pain he has caused you?" Tony asked and Peter looked at him.

"Because I can't blame him, he's human too and everyone makes mistakes and in reality he probably was just trying to protect Gwen and Rev when they died. He's only been around New York for like nine months, who knows how much experience the guy has," Peter said a bit on each.

"I know, but still, he got both your girlfriends killed isn't that enough for revenge?" Tony asked and Peter tensed up a little.

"Tony, just drop it," Peter said about to snap, but he was restraining himself the best he could.

"I just want to know why you feel the need to protect this guy?" Tony asked oblivious to the fact he just pushed Peter over the edge.

"BECAUSE I AM HIM!" Peter snapped crushing his ice cream in the process, and the look on Tony's face told Peter everything, because it was filled with regret and sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go," Peter stuttered and stood up throwing his ice cream away before grabbing his backpack and walking away.

"Peter, wait!" Tony called after him, but he had already disappeared.

When Peter got home, he went to the kitchen expecting to find a note from his Aunt May to explain everything about why she left; because she always did no matter what, she's been doing that since the first day she ever left the house with out him. So when he didn't even find a note his heart dropped and he realized Tony had lied to him earlier. If his Aunt wasn't here and wasn't going to her friend's, where was his Aunt May?

**To be continued:**

**Yay, another chapter is complete and things went way down hill. This chapter was also a 1,000+ words. Last and not least thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. So good day and Kudos to ya'll readers.**


	4. Hero

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Unknown:**

The girl woke up to the sound of the door to her prison being opened. She sat up for a moment before dragging herself to her feet, and used the wall to support her. The girl watched as the door was pried opened by and a man walked in a grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her somewhere. After about ten minutes of this she was pushed in front of a guy on a chair.

The girl looked up at the man and said,"Baron Wolfgang," with a big distaste. She then smirked at him and said,"It took you long enough to work up a spine to catch me," and with that she was slapped by one of the guards beside her.

"You vell respect me, R-," Wolfgang started, but was cut off.

"It's Cross now," the girl said and Baron laughed.

"Changing your name because you vear vhat vould happen to you if you didn't. Your smarter then you are given credit for, because you are right to vear vhat vill happen when they vind out vho you really are," Baron said with a chuckle, then he stopped and got off his chair and walked over to her and grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"You vill respect me in the end Cross, because I vill break you and your hope in time. Then you vill me nothing, but a servant to me," Baron said sounding evil, but only got a smirk from Cross.

"You can try, but I'm known to be pretty stubborn," Cross said keeping the smirk painted on her face.

"I have broke you once, girl, and I have broke you more. I'm sure I can break you once more," Baron said giving her a smirk in return.

"What do you mean?" Cross questioned in a demanding tone.

"Bring in Red," Baron said and in ten minutes a red haired girl walked into the room and she looked exactly like Cross except her hair was a different color.

Baron laughed at Cross' reaction and he waved for the girl to go away and she did.

"How is that possible, Wolfgang, tell me! How does that girl look exactly like me?" Cross asked.

"Our scientist Mr. Jackal specializes in one thing other evil scientist don't. Cloning," Baron said and Cross' eyes went wide.

"You see, Mrs. Cross, I own you and I can replace your others at the snap of my vingers, if you mess up one of your clones die, no pressure. Oh, and the only reason you can't be killed right avay is because ve need your memories on a hard drive virst," Baron said with a creepy smile and Cross growled.

"Silence my pet or I'll kill one of your vriends...Take her to Doctor Octavian, and put him to use. Ve might as vell use him the most ve can vhile Harry Osborn is letting us him," Baron said and the guys dragged her away.

Cross was silent as Octavian strapped her into a machine and looked at her with pity. Cross gave him a halfhearted look in return that said 'so what' and she stared back at the ceiling.

"This is going to shock quite a bit," Octavian said.

Cross smirked at him and said sarcastically,"How shocking," and Octavian turned the machine on and it sent a bolt of electricity through her causing her to scream.

"This machine is going to shock all your nerves and make your body numb and useless, so we can do some testing on you without you feeling the pain," Octavian said and sent a couple more bolts through her, and she passed out.

_***Flashback***_

_Cross was laying on her back in the middle of the woods staring up at the sky as flakes of white fell. "You fell such a long way, like I did. You're cold like I am, too. How could we both be so pretty and deceiving when it comes to appearing innocent, when in reality we're deadly?" she asked as the snow fell from the winter sky._

_"I fear that I've gone mad, because I'm talking to the sky," Cross said with a faint voice. She then was cut from her train of thought when she heard sirens in the distance. The girl still looked dazed as she laid on the snowy ground holding something in her arms._

_She was then brought out of her daze state once the sirens grew louder and the bundle in her arm started to cry. Cross sat up and looked down at the infant she was holding, and forced herself painfully to her feet._

_"Shhh, don't cry little brother, don't cry. Molly come along," Cross said to her dog who had been watching over her. Her brother kept crying as she stumbled through the woods in so much pain._

_Cross sighed and gave up and started to sing to her brother. "Please don't cry my little angel I'm going to sing you a lullaby. Please don't fret my sweet child all is going to be safe and sound. Hush little one the stars and moon are out to play. Be quiet Darling and watch them dance from the sky to your eyes. The moon and the stars well stay with the milky way. So close your eyes and sleep the night away," she sang once she finally reached the road, and she started to head to town._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Cross woke up and she was strapped down on a table and had a oxygen mask on. She could see people around her with scalpels in their hands and masks on their faces. Cross started struggle against the restraints panicking over the fact that H.Y.D.R.A. was about to do surgery.

"Get away from me!" Cross yelled as she struggled against the restraints even more.

"Someone sedate her, we got to get this tracker in successfully if we don't want our heads on plates," a doctors said and someone shoved a needle in her arm and she passed out as the sedative was injected into her blood stream.

_***Dream***_

_Cross was standing in front of a grave, with a single blue rose in her hand. She saw her younger self, that was probably at the age of eight, walk up to the grave she was in front of. Cross remembered this grave, it was the grave that belonged to her father._

_"Hey, daddy. I finished my song. Gen said it was beautiful. Did you here Gen adopted us after you went missing. Everyone says your probably dead. Derek, left for college too. Gen and the baby are doing good also. She said that the baby is due in a month, she even picked out a name for her. Cassandra Cross, Casey for short. Anyway want to here my song daddy?" eight year old Cross said._

_The older Cross frowned, because this was a nightmare of a past memory she was in. She watched as her Younger self pulled out a piece of paper and was about to sing what it said. Right as her younger self did a red haired man grabbed her and yelled,"I told you, you were not allowed here, runt! Now get in the car, your mother wanted us to be on time to dinner, you little pest."_

_"B-but, Fredrick, I just wanted to read daddy the song I wrote for him at school," her younger self said, but the guy slapped her._

_"Don't talk back to me, young lady. And you see this, you'll never going to be able to read this," Fredrick said grabbing the sheet of paper and ripped it into ten piece before throwing it to the ground. Younger Cross cried and Fredrick dragged her away and towards the car._

_The current Cross reached down for the pieces of the song, but the wind swept them away, far away. Cross broke down crying and said,"I wrote you a new song after that, daddy, but Fredrick was right I never will get to read you the song. I always kept that piece of paper with the song on it, in my back pocket... I won't be able to to sing it to you because of the target on my head...If the world knew I was alive they would try and kill me." _

_"The one time I didn't put it in my back pocket though, I see your grave, even if it's just a dream...It was the one time I could of read it to you, but now I'll never get to, because I'm trapped here," Cross said and things started to fade._

**_*End of Dream*_**

Cross was thrown back in her cage, still unconscious. Her dreamworld was fading as her unconscious mind wondered into to darker places, and slipped away into the blackest depths of her mind.

**To be continued:**

**Okay, first things first thanks for the reviews, and follows. Anyway I wanted to talk about something today, that got on my nerves more then made me feel guilty. This is probably because I'm not in the mood for drama right now, that and I get mean and serious and wont take any crap when I'm sick, like now. **

**Anyway a girl reviewed to my story Vindicated yesterday and this was her review. (SPOILER ALERT) **BlueSpirits:Noooooo what have you done?! "You just lost your gf to the Green Goblin two months ago..." THAT'S A SPOILER! YOU MISSED THE SPOILER ALERT! You have ruined The Amazing Spiderman 2 for me! *goes off and sobs forever* Why? WHY?! *drowns in own tears*** This review was for chapter three. So in my defense when I wrote that chapter Missing Puzzle Pieces, I hadn't seen the movie either. I was basing this off the comics not the movies, thank you very much. Also how can she get mad at me and not mad at others who mentioned Gwen's death.**

**Anyway review, follow and what not. Also please tell me what you think I should do about that review. So good day and kudos to ya'll and triple kudos to those I dragged into my rant. Sorry guys.**


	5. Open Wounds

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Tony:**

After Peter left, Tony cursed himself for being so dumb; he felt like he should have known that Peter was Spider-Man. So figuring that out in one of the worse most possible ways, he stood up and headed to the tower. Once there he was greeted by Bruce, but he didn't really answer him, he just gave the man a nod.

"Where's Peter?" Bruce questioned as he followed Tony.

"I don't know, he got mad at me and stormed off somewhere," Tony said, not wanting to tell Bruce that Peter was Spidey.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked curiously with a frown on his face.

"I simply asked why he was defending Spider-Man and he went off on me," Tony said grimly as he walked to the bar to fix himself a drink.

"How many times did you ask him that, Tony?" Bruce asked and frown deepened.

"Only three times," Tony said and downed a cup of scotch. He was starting to feel guilty about the whole thing, which was unlike him usually, and he knew Bruce was most likely scold him.

Before Bruce could get a word out Jarvis said,"Sir, Mr. Parker is here," and as if on cue the elevator opened and out stepped a very angry looking Peter.

"Where's my Aunt, Tony? Where's Aunt May?" Peter asked angrily with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Peter, calm down okay," Tony tried, but Peter glared and looked ticked now.

"I want to know where my Aunt is! What haven't you been telling me!?" Peter asked getting frantic now. Bruce and Tony both looked at him in pity.

"Let's take this to the living room, you might have to sit down for this," Bruce said and Peter reluctantly followed them to the living room. Once in the living room Peter stood in front of the couch and they stood in front of him.

"Where is my Aunt?" Peter asked once more sounding calm now.

"Peter, I didn't tell you earlier where your Aunt really was because she asked me not too...Look, Peter, there was an incident and your Aunt is in the hospital. The doctors say she'll be alright, but they want to keep her there for a few weeks to keep an eye on her," Tony said and saw Peter go pale and tense.

"What happened to Aunt May?" Peter asked getting panicky.

"Your Aunt had a heart attack do from stress, between bills and school, it was too much for her at the moment," Tony explained with a frown, he then watched Peter go as pale as snow, and sit on the couch. The room then went silent and stayed that way for about twenty minutes, nobody talked or moved.

"Peter, I'm sorry," Tony said and Peter stood up.

"No, I got to go see her," Peter said stumbling to the door, in all honesty he didn't look so good. Tony quickly walked after him and caught the teen just in time, once Peter passed out.

"Bruce, help me get him to one of the spare rooms," Tony said and Bruce helped him get Peter into one of the spare beds, and they left the teen to sleep.

Tony then spent the night talking to Pepper when she got home, he was so worn out about everything.

"Tony, it's not your fault," Pepper said calmly.

"I shouldn't have pushed and now the kid probably hates me," Tony said and Pepper put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, Mr. Parker went out the window," Jarvis said and Tony cursed.

Tony, Pepper, and Bruce rushed to the window to see nothing. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Tony asked mad and then he noticed Bruce was freaking out of the kid jumping out the window on the nineteenth floor.

"Wait you knew this whole time that Peter was...?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Revenge told me," Bruce said almost in a monotone voice.

"We have to go get him before he hurts himself or worse," Tony said frowning.

"Just let him do his thing, Tony, he'll come back when he's cooled off. Besides he knows Iron Man hates him, but Tony Stark doesn't, so he's probably trying to figure things out. Trust me the kid has to many open mental wounds right now, the last thing he needs is Iron Man chasing after him," Bruce said and walked away.

**To be continued:**

**Yay! Another chapter is over and done with. I would thank ya'll for reviews and follows, but I got none this time. Sorry about my rant last time, anyway kudos to ya'll and goodbye.**


	6. Everything Goes Black

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Peter:**

Peter was silent as he sat on top of a building, in time square, chilling out as he thought about what had happened. His first thought was that he screwed everything up big time and he was going to end up in S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. He sighed and was snapped out of thought by Jj or J. Jonah Jameson appeared on the big screen. Peter immediately groaned at the sudden appearance of his part time boss, his rants was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm proud to say that my son John Jameson came back home from space. We all know he was sent up to the space station a few months ago to fix some repairs since someone lost the tools. While up in space my son happened to get lucky enough to extract a precious mineral known as Promethius X. More importantly the scientist who were looking the mineral over found a oil like substance inside," Jj said actually happy for once and was smiling for a change.

"For our next topic. THAT MENACE YOU PEOPLE CALL SPIDER-MAN!" Jj yelled angrily.

"And there it is," Peter said with a smirk on his face, he then watched as a lady walked in and whispered something in Jj's ear.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE JUST BROKE INTO THE LAB TO STEAL THE PROMETHIUS X!" Jj yelled and making the lady jump about ten feet.

"Well, that's my cue," Peter said as he heard police sirens and he followed the cops to the lab. Once there a guy broke through wall of the building with a sack in hand sort of...

"You again, I thought you were still in prison and how in the world did a big dumb brute like you get a hold of that ridiculously stupid rhino armor, and get it fixed?" Spidey asked slash taunted the guy.

"I will crush you like a bug, little man!" the Rhino yelled and charged at him blindly. Peter quickly pushed the cops out of the way, and shot a web at a trash can and pulled it towards him.

He then grabbed it and jumped at the last minute and hollered,"Heads up," before smashing the trashcan full for on the head of the exo suit as it went under him while he was in the air. The rhino then face planted into the the ground and it's horn dug some of the concrete up.

"Ooo, tails you lose, sorry man better luck next time," Spidey said mockingly, and leaded against the wall and pretended to look at his nails in boredom as he waited for the rhino to get up. Once the rhino got up he turned around and charged at him again, and with that Spidey simply stepped out of the way and the rhino rammed into a light post and it broke; causing the wires to malfunction and send a electric pulse through the water.

"That looked like that hurt...Man are you okay, I'm sorry that was mean of me," Spidey said and saw the guy's armor sparked. He then walked over and reached to grab the bag, when the Rhino shot up and Peter jumped back just in time thanks to his spidey sense. The Rhino in his malfunctioning armor then turned and ran.

"Your seriously going to run? His he seriously running? Guys look at this, we actually got a runner?" Spider-Man said in a whinny disbelief voice as he looked at the cops while he was pointing at the Rhino as he ran. Spidey then shot a web up to a building a swung after the Rhino until he was able land on his back, he then shot to webs attaching them to the horn of the exo suit making reins.

"Woah, boy," Peter said and stirred the Rhino away from the civilians and traffic, like a horse, until he got them to the park. That's when Peter jumped off in front of the running Rhino, his webs in hand, and used all his strength to fling the Rhino completely over him and making him smash into the ground on his back. Spider-Man then cover his face as debris of the broken exo suit flew everywhere once it crashed hard into the ground, also knocking Alex O'Hirn out in the process.

"Strike three your out," Peter muttered to himself as he rubbed his arms, which were sore from the stunt he just pulled. He then webbed Alex to the ground before he walked over to the bag that carried the Promethius X, and picked it; he then noticed the black substance dripping from it on to his foot and he groaned. He shook the stuff off and walked away towards the edge of the park to meet the police, not noticing that the black substance had moved to the bottom of his shoe.

Once Peter returned the item to the police he headed back to the tower and climbed back through his window, only to see Tony standing there wide away with his arms crossed.

"Now that's just creepy," Peter said looking at Tony as he pulled his mask off.

"Do you know what time it is,Peter?" Tony asked sounding like a upset parent and Peter shook his head no.

"1:00 a.m., do you know how worried I was?" Tony asked now sounding like someone's frantic mom.

"Sorry, I got held up with some trouble down town," Peter said.

"Medic bay now," Tony said pointing to the door and Peter leaned his head back for a moment and groaned in frustration, before walking out the door and walked to the medic bay where he was only greeted by Bruce.

"I thought you weren't this kind of doctor?" Peter asked.

"I'm the kind of doctor you go to if you have a cold not a stab wound," Bruce stated and checked Peter over for minor injuries.

"You strained the muscles in your arms, but that's about it," Bruce said then noticed a black goo dripping from Peter's left shoe when he heard dripping. Tony looked that way and so did Peter and the room got silent.

"Peter, take off your shoe," Bruce ordered and Peter did so without questioned and Bruce scrapped the substance into a petri dish, and put a lid on it.

"We'll see what this is, and I would advise staying off the streets for a few days, Peter," Bruce said and left for the lab.

"Bed now," Tony said to Peter and he retreated to his room and quickly got changed in to some spare sweats Pepper left him. He then crawled into bed and feel into a a peaceful sleep.

_***Dream***_

_"Come on,Peter, let's play a game!" Revenge said dragging Peter through a cemetery, but it wasn't one Peter has ever seen._

_"Revenge, where are we?" Peter asked curiously._

_"Tennessee, silly. We're going to play hide and seek okay!? Your it!" Revenge said and Peter stared down at her and his heart ached when he saw her smile._

_"What's wrong with you? Come on close you eyes and start counting...Wait let me help you," Revenge said and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Peter closed his eyes for a second and felt her pull away, so he opened his eyes and she was gone._

_"Revenge! Where are you?!" Peter yelled frantic as he thought he lost her again. He then started searching for her frantically, but was forced to stop when he heard crying. Peter ran towards the crying and saw Revenge in front of a grave crying and sobbing._

_"He left me, with a horrible life. He promised to stay my hero to stay my superman. My daddy promised to stay with me. They all promised not to leave me, Peter! Why did they leave, they all left me, even you left me, alone. Am I really that bad that no one wants me? TELL ME PETER! Why doesn't anyone love me? Why can't I do anything right? Why do the people I love die?" Revenge asked as she cried, and Peter felt hurt, and he stepped towards the sobbing girl to hug her._

_The only problem was every time he took a step towards her the distance kept getting longer, and soon he was running, until he finally stopped._

_"PETER! HELP ME PLEASE! Don't let them hurt me again, it's not to late save me!" Revenge begged and she seemed to get closer._

_"But it is too late, your dead I saw you die," Peter said to her and she frowned._

_"Don't leave me too Peter, I've been forgotten to many times, I've buried so many empty coffins, don't let me become like them PLEASE!" Revenge begged as she cried and dropped to her knees holding her stomach._

_"Revenge you're dead, you died. You fell to your death and into the water," Peter said frowning and the girl's eyes widen._

_"No, no, NO. I'm not dead, please don't let me die alone, Peter, please!" Revenge said._

_"You are dead, Revenge," Peter said sternly as tears gathered in his eyes and he willed this dream to go away._

_"PETER! Don't leave me...," Revenge pleaded and the dream changed into something nastier._

_Peter was now in front of a black creature that was big like the hulk. He backed up and tried to turn and run, but the thing grabbed him and devoured him in one gulp._

**_*End of dream*_**

Once Peter was eaten by the monster he woke up freaking out, only to find himself on a park bench in central park. "How did I get here?" Peter asked himself and started walking towards the tower, or more like stumbling to the tower because he was so disoriented and dizzy. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw something at a newspaper stand. On the front cover of the paper was him, but in a black suit instead of his usual suit.

Peter then started to freak out and he took off running, and ran all the way to the tower, not caring how weak he felt and how different her felt as well. Once he was on the main floor he was met by a very frantic Tony.

"Where the hell did you go last night!?" Tony asked more worried the mad.

"I-I don't know, I don't even remember leaving," Peter said and Tony said a very colorful word.

"Don't repeat that," Tony said pointing at Peter with a stern look.

"Just go get some rest, I'll take care of your school," Tony said and walked away, he was hiding something and Peter knew it. Though he didn't care right now so he yawned and went to his room and fell asleep, a sleep without dreams this time.

**To be continued:**

**Thank you for reviewing and following people. Especially Nobody and Somebody who review every chapter give them a round of applause. Anyway good night and kudos to ya'll. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and every chapter is named after a song by the band Skillet, same with the title.**


	7. Freakshow

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2.)**

* * *

**Red:**

Red was silent as she was called to talk to Baron Wolfgang. She simply watched the door to her cage open, and she walked out with no need of help from the guards. Red then walked away from the guards and towards the room Baron Wolfgang was, knowing the guards were behind her. Once in the room she looked at Baron with boredom; like a teenage staring at a boring history teacher.

"Red, you have been my greatest creation out ov all my clones," Baron said and Red's eyes gleamed with a hint of amusement.

"You have never vailed me, never thought ov escaping, always stayed loyal. You are like a daughter to me," Baron continued and Red looked curious now.

"I'm sending you on a mission. A mission to start chaos, to start the coming ov H.Y.D.R.A. and the downvall ov S.H.I.E.L.D.," Baron said and Red finally smiled.

"What's my prize for doing such a honor, other then having fun?" Red asked.

"Your prize will be no more cage, but an actual room you can leave any time you please, with escorts of course," Baron said.

"Sounds good, but I want to add a few things to my prize, it's nothing you can't handle and it's nothing you wont find pushing to far," Red said and Baron looked at her with a smirk.

"Vhat is it?" Baron asked.

"I want, unlimited internet usage, a Iphone that I can use as a Ipod, freedom to leave the base and cause chaos as I please, and monthly allowance for new outfits," Red said and Baron chuckled.

"That's vhy you are my vavorite, Hope Cross," Baron said and Red cringed at the sound of her name.

"My name isn't Hope, that's to much of a girl name for me and Cross belongs to those no good idiots. My name is Red, now do we have a deal or not?" Red asked.

"Ve have a deal, Red," Baron said and the teen smiled.

* * *

**Cross:**

That morning when Cross woke she was in so much pain from all the wounds that haven't healed. She didn't know why, but she felt abandoned and when she thought of her friends, she let out a growl.

"They're not coming, they left me to die," Cross growled to herself.

"Talking to yourself already, wow you were easy to break," Vengeance said from the left of her and Cross laughed at the comment.

"I've always talked to myself and I'm not broken. They can do what they want to me, they aren't going to break me. I have shattered so many times and glued myself back together to the point where I am unbreakable," Cross said with a smirk as she stared at the door.

"Wow, you really are insane," Vengeance said.

"I've been told that, but I have learned that there is nothing wrong with being crazy. Because people label the smart people unstable because they don't understand they're way of thinking. While I'm here I have no need to be sane, because sanity wont get me anywhere; it's like what the Cheshire Cat said in Alice in Wonderland. 'It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, but common sense doesn't really work here. You're mad. I'm mad. We're all mad here," Cross said.

"Why are you quoting that book to make a point?" Vengeance asked.

"Because I can, now answer me do we ever get let out of these cages all at once?" Cross asked.

"Only for missions and training," Vengeance said and Cross smiled again.

* * *

After thirty minutes men came and dragged them all to a large room, throwing them all in the center. Cross got a look at the other, they were all clones of her as well just with different hair color. She also noticed at that one of them were missing.

"Where in bloody hell is Red?" a white haired girl asked, who was most likely Frost.

"Probably off doing Baron's dirty work," the blacked haired girl said.

"So you guys are the ones in other cells," Cross said and they looked at her and the navy blue haired one hugged her.

"You must be so scared being taken from your family or worse in a test tube!" the girl said hugging Cross, she was most likely Andromeda. Which means the purple haired girl was Origin.

"Why are y'all's hair abnormal colors except for Vengeance's I'm guess?" Cross asked prying Andromeda off of her.

"They died our hair to tell us apart," Vengeance said.

"So we're sheep now are we," Cross said amused.

"Your bloody mad aren't you?" Frost asked.

"All the best people are, my friend," Cross said with her famous grin and turned around only to be punched in the nose.

"Funyuns!" Cross yelled in pain.

"Who are you really, because your no clone," Origin said getting all up in Cross' face.

"You remind me of another scary girl I need to beat the crap out of, and who I am is none of your concern. You should just be nice that I'm going to break you guys out of here," Cross said sternly.

"Impossible," Vengeance hissed at the new girl.

"Have you ever tried?" Cross asked.

"No, well," Vengeance said.

"Exactly, now silence no it all," Cross said and the raven haired girl glared. Cross then told them that should explain the plan later, but they needed to train first or one of them might get shot.

* * *

**Red:**

Red was silent as she walked around the streets of New York. She was so happy to be out of that prison for a good while, she was also thrilled that she was given a thousand dollars right on the spot for what she needs for her mission.

Red walked into a clothing store called Hot Topic, and bought some better clothes, like a black leather shirt with a black cloth vest built onto it, black leather leggings with cuts in them that showed flower print lace, Harley Quin themed arm warmers, a punk princess Ariel phone case, and skull ear phones. All adding up to be $160.16 dollars worth of merchandise plus taxes.

The red head then headed to a more local store known as Walmart and went inside and bought so more items like, black watch, blacked out sunglasses, a iphone 5, so black combat boots, a utility belt from the air soft section, red lipstick and black eye shadow. Which cost her $624 dollars plus tax which means she already spent $784.16.

After that she went to Claire's and bought to ear cuffs which cost a total of $13.98, she then went and got her painted black with a red witch craft circle painted on them, got her outrageous bright red hair a perm so now her hair was curly. This cost her $119.60, then she finally went to a secret weapon's store in a neighborhood and that's when she had fun.

"I don't sell little girls weapons," a Russian guy said, is colleagues all had different accents as well, except for the one American.

"I don't take no for a answer," Red said with a growl and two guys went to grab her, but she grabbed a red bo staff off the wall and hit them hard with it. The guys groaned in pain and Red stomped one's face, before driving the end of the stick down on the other guy's rib case causing a few ribs to break. She then grabbed a Japanese ring knife and threw it and it pined one guy to the wall by his hand.

Red then smirked and saw the other two pulled guns on her and she dropped her bo staff and put her hands up in the air wall while grinning like a full.

"Who the hell are you?" the Russian asked, and Red kicked the gun out of the other guy's hand and shoved the guy in front of her as the Russian guy shot his gun six times, hitting his friend each time and killed him and after the tenth bullet was shot she dropped her human shield.

The Russian had his gun still in his hand which was shaking, and Red pulled the gun out of the guy's hand, and looked at it with curious eyes.

"I'm am every child's worse nightmare from history, I am the ghostly demon that haunts old world war II veterans, I'm everyone's worse fear, because I am H.Y.D.R.A.," Red said and pointed the gun at him and shot around him five times, before picking up the bo staff.

"How much?" Red asked.

"$120," the guy said shaking.

"I don't have that kind of money can you lower the price?" Red asked and the guy froze until she shot the wall.

"Please don't shoot me, take anything you want, it's free," the guy said and Red smiled and grabbed a bo staff.

"Here's five bucks, oh and for the future know that a Glock 17 holds seventeen bullets and not ten," Red said and shot him in the shoulder with the last bullet.

"Pathetic," Red said left, with the bo staff just as she heard police sirens in the distance.

**To be continued:**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following. I hope you guys had a interesting Four of July, also see gigantic fireworks that just blew your mind. Now I have a serious question to ask and I want everyone to answer this honestly. If you could ship Peter Parker with anyone who would it be?**

** Stacy**

** Jane Watson**

**D. Felicia Hardy**

**or maybe even**

**E. Allana Herrings (Somebody's character.)**

**Anyway I wish y'all (For those who don't know y'all probably do know that y'all means you all.) a good night. Also kudos goes to the awesome readers that checked out my stories. Also I almost forgot to ask, what would y'all think if I wrote a story strictly on my character Revenge and her background?**


	8. Teaser Chapter

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)**

* * *

**Peter:**

Over the past few days things have gone down hill for Peter. For one his aunt was in the hospital, he's been having nightmares about where a black goo like monster with dagger teeth keeps eating him, on top of that his dreams are being plagued by Revenge as well. In every dream before the monster shows up, Revenge would keep trying to convince him that she wasn't dead. For some odd reason he was starting to believe the stupid dream.

To make things worse, Tony put monitors in his room and replaced his window with one that isn't shatter proof. Peter couldn't get mad this since he's apparently been sleep swinging around streets at night in a new sleek black suit. Also the kids in school keep talking behind his back whispering saying there's a curse on him, and that who ever befriends him or dates him will be doomed to be killed by Spider-Man or to become his enemy.

This was what Peter was listening too right now from Eddie Brock, the new school bully since Flash has been trying to change. It was funny how the guy who bullied Peter could also be the leader of the Spider-Man fan club. This thought got a snort from Peter as he went to his locker, and once he opened it he got ink bombed.

"You jerks, go torture yourselves, he's been through enough pain this year alone," a girl said, who was beside him going through her locker. Peter recognized her from Oscorp, she was Harry's personal assistant, who happened to be a intern.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to though," Peter said looking at his ruined text books and ink stained shirt.

"Yes, I did those guys are jerks. My name is Felicia Hardy by the way," she said and Peter gave a awkward smile.

"I know, you worked for Harry, right?" Peter asked.

"That's right I forgot you were friends with him," Felicia said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was my best friend other then Rev and Gwen," Peter said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, why don't we hang out sometime, okay?" Felicia asked.

"That would be great, but I'm afraid that the Parker curse might get you," Peter said frowning.

"Oh, alright, but if you change you mind you know where to find me," Felicia said and they headed their separate ways.

* * *

**Allana:**

Later that day Peter was walking towards the tower, when he heard someone yell his name so he turned around. "Peter," Allana said catching up to him.

"Allana, what are you doing here I thought you got moved to Florida by Fury?" Peter asked.

"I did, but I had to come back for another assignment so I decided to check up on you, moron," Allana said and Peter nodded.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm not shaken up about Rev's death like I was with Gwen's," Peter said truthfully and bluntly.

Allana stared at him thinking something was different about him, but she shrugged it off and said,"That's good, because that brat defiantly not worth crying over," and Peter glared at Allana for that statement.

"She was worth it and so much more...It still bugs me how the only people who showed up for her funeral were agents and heroes, no actual family," Peter stated.

"I guess," Allana said with a shrug really not caring for the conversation that was taking place. Peter went silent after that and could of sworn he saw Revenge in the crowd of people.

"Look, Peter, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so harsh. I hate to admit it, but I miss the brat too," Allana said looking at the ground then she looked back up to notice Peter was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Allana asked herself under her breath.

* * *

**Peter:**

Once Peter had seen what looked like Revenge he took off running towards her. He kept catching glimpses of her and he would run that way until finally he was led into a alley. Peter then glanced around unsure about the situation, until out of no where he was pinned against the wall by a red haired girl.

"Why are you following me?" she growled.

"I-I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Peter breathed out quickly.

"Well, your mistake, hot shot," the red haired girl said and Peter nodded quickly trying to get a look at her face, but her red hair was in way.

"I'm sorry can I go now?" Peter asked swearing mentally that she sounds like Revenge with a country accent. The red haired girl let go of his shirt and Peter walked away quickly.

* * *

**Red:**

Red was silent as she watched the brown haired boy walk away quickly, she even payed attention to which way he went. She waited a few minutes before taking his wallet out of her pocket to read his id, if he had one. To her luck she found a learner's permanent and she read it.

"Peter Parker, cute name," Red said putting the wallet back in her pocket, she would find something to do with later, maybe even mail it back to the boy. With that she went to go relay a message to Alexander Pierce. She knew if she waited any longer doing so Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker would be very mad, and probably kill her in annoyance.

**To be continued:**

**Oh my gosh, you guys make me laugh. Once I asked about who would you ship Peter with, I wasn't talking about in the story, I was just curious. Besides that I feel like I've been hitting around the bush for so long that I'm now beating around the bush, oh well. Anyway next chapter with Peter I bring in Venom more, this story is going to be way longer then the first trust me. I have to feel plot holes and make sure everything make since. To make it longer I might have dedicate chapters to strictly flash backs or nightmares. Anyway thanks for the reviews and kudos to ya'll good day.**


	9. Not Gonna Die

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.) Warning this chapter might be disturbing for some viewers because it contains torture.**

* * *

**Cross:**

Cross had to hold off the escape plan, for the past few days, she had more stuff to worry about. Her health was what she was worried, about at the moment her whole body ached and burned. She wasn't even sure how she had managed to go so far without passing out or getting an infection in one of her many open wounds.

As she laid on her back and sighed slowly afraid that if she sighed normally she would break a rib and pierce a lung or something. Cross started to think of a way she had gone the past couple of weeks with out any problems. She knew most of her wounds were healed, like the bruises and the cuts, but the deeper ones were more troubling.

This also wasn't the first time she had gone for a long period with out pain getting to her until later. In fact this was the third time it has happen; the first time was two years ago, the second was earlier that year in a plane crash. Cross had a theory that it was adrenaline's fault, but her logical her mind argued that it couldn't be because it would cause her heart problems and most likely cause a heart attack despite her age.

While thinking on this her cell door opened and Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker walked into the room and looked at the girl lying on the dirty floor. "Pitivul," Baron said and Cross glared up at him.

"I'm not pitiful!" Cross snapped in a attempt get back at him for the comment, which caused Baron to laugh.

"I originally came here to torture you, Cross, vut I think I vill torture you vy fixing your vounds instead. That vould hurt vithout morphine, vould it not?" Baron asked with a cruel smirk and two guys walked into the room and picked her up and put her on a gurney that was outside her cell. Then they put restrains over her ankles and wrist, before taking her to a dark room where she pass out.

Once she woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in different clothes, this made her feel both violated and disgusted. With then she made a metal note to hurt who ever changed her outfit. On top of that to kill them also for putting her in white shorts and a white tank top, because white wasn't her color and she was against white bottoms, for personal reasons. Cross already missed her usual outfit the consisted of black skinny jeans, a royal blue tank top, a black leather jacket with a grey hood, and black combat boots.

The next thing Cross noticed was one of those light boxes on the wall with x-ray pictures of what she assumed was her bones. Then she noticed Baron standing there staring at her wearing white rubber gloves, beside a tray with surgical tools. Tools plus Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker was a bad combination that scared Cross a little.

"Good your avake, nov I can get started on taking care ov your vounds," Baron said and Cross glared at him in absolute hate. Baron just seemed to smirk as he walked over to Cross' right hand with a scalpel.

"Ve can't have the hole in your hand healing vith the metal pellet still in there, nov can ve?" Baron asked and cut the almost his hole in Cross' hand open again and made it bigger, causing Cross the scream. Wolfgang then put down the scalpel and got of tweezers and yanked the metal pellet out of her hand, that got shot by some Hydra member some time ago. Cross didn't scream that time, but she hissed in pain and tried to bite Baron's arm.

"Nov tell me vhat are you planning vith your clones, Cross?" Baron asked walking over to her left leg, and started yanking the stitched out of the wound, that once was a gaping whole, with pliers causing Cross to scream once more.

"I'm planning nothing, and even if I was, you should know the last person on earth I would trust would be me!" Cross yelled at him in pain while yanking against her restraints. Baron just chuckled and poured alcohol on the new wound caused by ripping the stitches out, causing Cross to hiss in pain.

"That is true, vut nov I vant to knov vho you put some much trust in. So tell me Cross vho do you trust if not yourself?" Baron asked as he bandaged her leg up. Then he walked over to her side and lifted the side of her shirt up to see the stitches from the surgery from when they put a tracker in her.

"I'll never tell you?" Cross snapped, then felt instantly sick to her stomach and dizzy when Baron pressed down on her surgical wound.

"Nov you vill tell me, Cross," Baron said as he stopped pushing on her side, and he walked over to her right arm.

"Your arm didn't heal right vhen it vas vroken, it need to ve revroke and then set," Baron said grabbed a hammer and Cross' eyes went wide, and she started to beg desperately. She then screamed as she heard a sicking crunch and the pain that with it in her arm, and then her sight was clouded by darkness.

"Hmm, mayve I should of given her morphine for this," Baron said to himself and slapped Cross across the face waking her up just by luck.

"You can't go to sleep just yet, Cross," Baron said and set on of her broken bone causing the young girl to scream.

"Nov tell me is the one you trust the most your voyfriend? The one you tried so desperately to hold onto, vefore you gave up and tried to sacrifice so that he may live?" Baron asked setting another bone and Cross started to cry, but didn't answer him. This is mainly because her throat hurt and it felt so raw from all of her unheard screams.

"I'll take that as a yes, so tell me vho is your masked voyfriend?" Baron asked setting the last bone and Cross didn't make noise or even give a flinch this time. She looked like she was going to pass out and she looked very disoriented and Baron put a cast around her arms.

Cross then managed to give a small sly smile and she whispered,"I would die before you fine out,Baron, and the thing about me dying, is that I just have a real bad act about not staying dead," and Baron frowned at her.

"Take her vack to her room," Baron ordered and two guys walked into the room and took the gurney back to the cell block. They then undid her restraints and opened her cell door, before picking her up and putting her on a woad of blankets, and left closing the door behind them.

Cross just laid there on the blankets, they were new, but she welcomed them, because it was better then sleeping on the hard floor and freezing all night. With that another smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes and feel to sleep knowing she struck a nerve in Baron.

**To be continued:**

**Hi guys long time no post right? Anyway sorry about the wait, I would of updated two weeks ago, but my computer crashed as I went to save it so it deleted everything. So yeah I sort of rage quit this chapter for a while. Anyways thinks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I'll update again in a little while. I might go ahead and post the first chapter on Revenge on her past, the only problem is I need a title. So what should the title be out these choices.**

**1. Sunrise (Like the song Sunrise by Our Last Night)**

**2. Secrets (Like the song Secrets by One Republic)**

**3. Tied together with a smile (Like the song Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift)**

**4. Human (Like the song Human by Christina Perry)**

**5. Chasing the Sun (Like the song Chasing the Sun by Sara Bareilles.)**

**6. Therapy (Like the song Therapy by All Time Low.)**


End file.
